What I do anything A
by Paradise Falls
Summary: Love? Inikah sebuah bayaran yang harus ia berikan atas cinta yang ia pendam. Wanita tua itu tertawa, "Ini barang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu"/ Chapters 1 dari What I do Anything/ Sekuel kedua dari Tonight/ OOC, Typo's, Super Junior Cast


_Fallen1032_

_Present_

_._

_._

_Sekuel Kedua **Tonight**_

_._

_._

**_What I do Anything_**

_bagian 1_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>This will not hurt.<em>

_Right this will not hurt. _

Kata-kata itu terus di gumamkan dan di save dalam memori otak seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat. Saat matanya tak sengaja menatap pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Seketika itu jiwanya bagai di tarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Di hempaskan ke tanah datar berpaku, dan di hancurkan berkeping-keping sampai tak berbentuk.

Garis senyum terbentuk tanpa sadar di bibir tebal merah ranum yang menggoda miliknya. Senyuman lemah yang terbentuk karena luka hati yang kembali terbuka.

_He fall to pieces._

_Progressively fall to pieces till death shy at drawing near him._

Di tutup kedua telinganya secara paksa, saat telinga itu menangkap suara-suara rintihan yang tak jauh darinya. Hanya berjarak 10 meter dan di pisahkan oleh dinding beton.

Air matanya turun. Setetes demi setetes hingga tak terhitung lagi. Kedua matanya memerah sempurna dan terasa panas.

Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah mengingatkan dirinya. Mengutuki dirinya yang tak pernah sadar.

Bahwa pemilik suara yang mendesah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan itu adalah seorang _bad boy_.

Yang takkan pernah bisa berubah.

Sebuah keraguan dan keberanian bergelut dalam dirinya. Memaksanya untuk sekedar melihat sekali lagi pemandangan itu.

Love?

Inikah sebuah bayaran yang harus ia berikan atas cinta yang ia pendam.

Di bungkam mulutnya saat melihat sosok room mate'nya yang merintih, menggigil, dan menegang saat ejakulasi datang melanda di bawah pengaruh pria yang sangat ia kenal.

Donghae.

Pria itu, pria yang ia anggap sebagai hyung terbaiknya, hyung tempat ia berbagi cerita cinta terpendam pada Sungmin.

Tapi.

Apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, malah bercinta dengan orang yang di sukainya. Sebuah sex panas yang menggoda.

That pain come again.

Why is he so stupid?

Why is he fall in heating love?

Di raih helaian-helaian rambutnya dalam genggaman. Mencengkramnya erat, menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya dengan rasa sakit fisik.

"Harder Hae!"

Terdengar teriakan dengan nada lirih, suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara manis room mate'nya. Hanya saja kali ini, suara lirih berkesan memerintah tidak di tujukan padanya, tapi pada pria lain yang sedang menidurinya bagai binatang, menyalah gunakan ass hole ketat room mate'nya, dan menggerayangi tubuh putih bersimbah keringat dengan tangan liar.

Pria jangkung itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha berpaling dari pemandangan menjijikan itu, dan berlari keluar dari dorm tempat tinggalnya.

Hatinya hancur lebur.

Air mata yang ia tumpahkan selama ini tetap menjadi hal yang sia-sia.

Dan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa karena ejekan langit akan penderitaanya, dengan menumpahkan ribuan tetes air membasahi bumi.

Dia tertawa dalam diam, membiarkan air mata terhapus oleh air yang turun dari langit. Membiarkan suara bisikan dan gelak tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi sumbat penutup pikirannya akan peristiwa itu.

Di bawah siraman air hujan ia berjalan. Ya dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun, membiarkan kakinya bergerak hingga lelah.

Rasa nyeri di kakinya membawa kesadarannya kembali.

Mengedarkan penglihatannya menyusuri tempat asing.

"Why young man like you in place like this?"

Suara asing mengejutkannya.

Di balik posisi tubuhnya ke belakang. Melihat dengan pandangan menilai pada wanita tua asing membawa kantongan besar dalam dekapan.

"Your face seen at mat" desis wanita tua sambil menatap pria jangkung di depannya dari atas ke bawah, "Your eyes implies sadness!" Wanita tua itu mencicit dengan suara seraknya, "I know! Now you fall to pieces" ia langsung tergelak tertawa akan analisanya yang tak di bantah sedikitpun.

Puas tertawa, wanita tua itu menghampiri pria jangkung di hadapannya, "what is your name young man".

"Cho Kyuhyun".

Wanita tua itu tertawa sekali lagi, menyemburkan air ludahnya tanpa sengaja di wajah Kyuhyun, dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang menghitam.

Kyuhyun menatap wanita tua di depannya dengan pandangan sarkasis. Memandang dengan penilaian rendah.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan anak muda" cicitnya. Di tepuk lengan atas Kyuhyun.

Dan seperti yang kau tahu. Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan wanita tua itu, dan membersihkan noda-noda tak terlihat di lengan bajunya, _'disgusting'_ pikirnya.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum senang, "aku suka reaksimu anak muda", di jatuhkan badannya duduk bersila di tanah.

Di hamparkan barang bawaannya di tanah dan mencari-cari di antara barang-barang yang ada di kantongannya.

"Ambil ini" desisnya.

Di naikkan satu sisi alisnya saat melihat barang yang ada di tangan sang wanita tua, "apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Wanita tua itu tertawa.

"Ini barang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu".

Kyuhyun terkejut.

Ragu ia melihat barang terbungkus kain hitam yang di serahkan wanita tua itu, "My Wish?".

"Yes. Your wish!" di ambil satu tangan Kyuhyun dan memberikan barang itu, "take it".


End file.
